


[Podfic] Northern Lights

by Shmaylor



Category: Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canada, Cold Weather, F/F, In the style of the podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: I drive for a long time, past places with names like Harmony Beach and Pancake Bay and Jones Harbour-with-a-u. Near Pancake Bay there's a chicken shack and I stop there for lunch, even though what I really want is pancakes. There are a lot of bays here (not a lot of creeks) because most of the time I'm driving along the curve of the lake. You think of a lake and you picture something like a pond, a little thing you can see to the other side of, but this is different. It's so big, like an ocean confined within a country, an ocean that wants to break free. I couldn't possibly see what's on the other side, even if it wasn't starting to snow.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Northern Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919178) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Northern%20Lights.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Northern Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919178)

**Author:** [Nary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 18 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Northern%20Lights.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Northern%20Lights.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nary for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> I've actually been sitting on this completed audio since early February, but didn't post it because I wanted to do sound effects and background music similar to an actual episode of Alice Isn't Dead. I never managed to work up the energy to add all that in and finally decided to just post it anyway. So this doesn't have quite as much texture as I originally wanted it to, but I'm still really happy with how it came out. 
> 
> Intro and outro music is from the podcast itself, by [Disparition](http://www.disparition.info/new-page/)


End file.
